siblings
by sane.allen
Summary: Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Toma we're sent on a mission to collect innocence near the country of china. when they arrive and didn't notice any akuma Lavi move forward to grab the innocence, Allen shouted at him but it was already too late and they were cover by a very bright light and the next thing they knew is that they're in the world of Ninja, full summary inside..
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and D. Gray man cross-over**

**Title: siblings**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen, Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: bad grammars lemon in the future and violence sort of. OOC**

**Summaries: Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Toma we're sent on a mission; to collect innocence near the country of china. upon and arriving at the place they look around and didn't notice any akuma lavi move forward to grab the innocence, Allen shouted at him but it was already too late and they were cover by a very bright light and the next thing they knew is that they're in the world where there are ninja's and stuff. but what shock them the most is that Allen and a blond named naruto act. they look like they knew each other forever, a friend, a lover, a sibling? and not only that the people are respecting allen like some sort of god, what is exactly going on...**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Black order HQ**

Another peaceful day at the order, the birds are singing, the sun shine so bright and all the finders and scientist are doing their work while the exorcist are sleeping in their room. Even Kanda who had a long term mission which is two weeks is sleeping deeply. Everything is perfect, for now….

BOOOMM!

"AHHHHH!"

See? I told you it's only a short peaceful morning. It's nothing new except that they woke up a very tired Kanda and might I warn you a tired Kanda is dangerous, a sleepy Kanda is having a death wish so in other words it's chaotic.

"Damn, Komui…" Kanda growl when he heard Komui's laughter and the shouting of the finders.

"The Chief had a new Komurin again!"

"Run!"

Kanda sigh annoyed before standing up, took mugen from his table and went to the door. The moment Kanda close the door of his room he felt his heartbeat stop for second of what he saw. There just across his room is another Komurin with a roman number of VII with a tall of 12 feet but that is not the reason his heart stop for a second it's because of the room the hand of the robot entered, the room of his secretly beloved Moyashi, Allen Walker.

"Kanda-dono!" Kanda heard someone shout looking at the side he saw Toma running towards him. Toma the only finder Kanda trusted and the only person who knew that Kanda love Allen.

"What happen here?" Kanda asks glancing at the robot who keeps on shaking his head and taking some random things out and throw it like it was some kind of trash.

"Well, as you can see the supervisor created another Komurin and he said that this Komurin is to watch and patrol all the sleeping quarters of the exorcist, scientist and finders to make sure everything went well." Toma explained Kanda nodded.

"It went haywire." He finished.

"Yes."

"But I what I don't understand is that why is that robot is reaching something at the room of _my Moyashi_?" Kanda growled looking at the robot who threw Allen's suitcase away making the scientist and finders who are near there or fear of losing Allen catch it.

"Actually the reason it went haywire is because of Walker-dono." Toma explained silently moving away from Kanda who growled.

"And what pray tell did the moyashi did?" he asks, Toma sigh inwardly at his possessiveness.

"Well…." he started slowly. "Walker-dono was walking towards his room just finish eating his breakfast when he and Komurin VII bump into each other. And it just so happen the robot carried a bucket of water making them wet and went haywire."

"I didn't see the reason of the Moyashi being at fault." Kanda look at him.

"Wet….. cuteness…taking his clothes of….. the robot shouting beautiful… cute…. Be mine…." Toma said very slowly just giving Kanda some clues before running away when Kanda had a very dark aura surround him. All of the people of that floor froze in fear and look at him slowly before running away.

"So the fucking robot went haywire because of the Moyashi is cute when wet…" he stated and glared at the robot who shivered in fear and look at him, bring his hand out, where Kanda saw his beloved hanging upside down, trembling.

"That's it… DIE YOU STUPID ROBOT!" Kanda shouted, attacking the robot.

BOOOMMM!

"Hmph!" Kanda grunted sheathing his sword before reaching his hands out and catch Allen bridal style before putting him down and walk back to his room. Allen blink at him then at the robot who is destroyed to pieces before shrugging and went inside to his spare room, that he always have in case if another Komurin attack him.

Yup it's just another day at the order….

* * *

**One hour later**

"Okay, so now that everyone is present I'll give you a short briefing about your mission." Komui stated, the people with him which are Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Toma blink at him.

"Komui-san what happen to your face?" Allen ask pointing at Komui's bloody pulp face.

"Gaaahhh! Don't look!" he shouted covering his face with a folder he had. Sniffling Komui pointed immediately at Kanda who is leaning at the wall, arms crossed and smirking.

"I won't be like this if weren't for Kanda!" he shouted they blink at him before looking at Kanda who look away. Allen sigh before looking back at Komui,

"Komui-san could you tell us what is this mission about? That you need the four exorcist and a finder to be together." Allen stated they blink at him.

"Allen-kun what's wrong?" Lenalee asks Allen blink before looking back at her.

"What do you mean?" he asks

"Well buddy, it seems that you're a bit blunt, and clever today and to add something else is that your voice is a bit monotone." Lavi stated Allen blink again.

"No I'm not," Allen said Kanda frown.

"Oi, that Komurin didn't inject something to you right?" Kanda asks, growling inwardly. 'If that damn robot put did something to him, Komui will never see Lenalee the next day.' He thought glaring at Komui who is cowering behind his table. Allen sigh.

"Nope, I'm not feeling well that's all." He stated they all look at him, Komui blink then cleared his throat.

"Alright, normally we'll just send one or two exorcist for this kind of mission, but this one is a bit strange." Komui explained taking his seat.

"Strange?" Lenalee asks,

"Yes, there are reports from the china branch about innocence they spotted. But every time they tried to take it they were brought back to their branch and forget about them founding it. The only person who didn't forget is Fou who is a deity." Komui answered, looking at them seriously. "We thought that it might be some level three or four trick, we're not so sure but we have to retrieve that innocence before the Noah does and destroy it." He added they nodded although Allen is hesitating a bit. Komui smiled at them before standing up.

"Some people at the china branch will you meet at the station. Retrieve the innocence, destroy the Akuma you found and come back here safely. You'll leave three hours from now. That is all. Dismiss." With that every one left the room…

'China? The innocence is near the china branch? Boy this is not good.' ?(1)

* * *

**TBC**

**(1) The thinker is unknown….**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto and D. Gray man cross-over**

**Title: siblings**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen, Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: bad grammars lemon in the future and violence sort of. OOC**

**Summaries: Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Toma we're sent on a mission; to collect innocence near the country of china. upon and arriving at the place they look around and didn't notice any akuma Lavi move forward to grab the innocence, Allen shouted at him but it was already too late and they were cover by a very bright light and the next thing they knew is that they're in the world where there are ninja's and stuff. But what shock them the most is that Allen and a blond named Naruto act. They look like they knew each other forever, a friend, a lover, a sibling? And not only that the people are respecting Allen like some sort of god, what is exactly going on...**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Previously_

"_There are reports from the china branch about innocence they spotted. But every time they tried to take it they were brought back to their branch and forget about them founding it. The only person who didn't forget is Fou who is a deity." Komui answered, looking at them seriously. "We thought that it might be some level three or four trick, we're not so sure but we have to retrieve that innocence before the Noah does and destroy it." He added they nodded although Allen is hesitating a bit. Komui smiled at them before standing up._

"_Some people at the china branch will you meet at the station. Retrieve the innocence, destroy the Akuma you found and come back here safely. You'll leave three hours from now. That is all. Dismiss." With that every one left the room…_

'_China? The innocence is near the china branch? Boy this is not good.'?(1)_

* * *

Present

After packing and eating their lunch the four exorcists and Toma went to their underground passage and left the order, proceeding immediately to the train station heading for china.

"We're from the Black Order; we would like to go to our reserve compartment." Toma stated, the train conductor nodded and lead the way to their compartment. Upon arriving Allen immediately sits near the window, getting some confuse looks from his friends. They look at each other before taking their sits and Toma standing outside guarding their door.

"Ne Allen," Lavi who is sitting across Allen, called. Allen who is reading their mission looks at him.

"What is it Lavi?" he asks, Lavi inwardly flinch.

"What's wrong with you today buddy? You're not acting like your normal self." He stated Allen sigh and look at the window.

"It's nothing." He stated, Kanda, who is sitting beside Allen, raise an eyebrow at Allen when he saw the longing in his eyes reflected by the mirror.

"Do you somehow have a lover Allen?" Lenalee, who is sitting beside Lavi, suddenly asks, making Kanda's heart to ache a bit and for Lavi's eyes to widen and for Allen to blink at her.

"What?" he asks, outside Toma glance at the door every now and then sweating.

'Oh dear, Kanda-dono is going to be mad.' He thought, inside the compartment. Lenalee look at Allen intensely.

"Do you somehow had a lover?" she asks again, Kanda crossed his arms on his chest and close his eyes.

'Please don't have one, or I might kill some certain Usagi.' He thought, said Usagi suddenly felt a cold chill.

'Oh brother.' Lavi thought.

"No I don't Lenalee, it's impossible for me to have one." Allen answered Kanda and Toma sigh in relief, inwardly, while Lavi look at him and Lenalee frown.

"You sure? Because when you were looking outside your eyes had a longing look." She stated Kanda open his eyes and look at his beloved. Allen looks at his friends who are looking at him, before sighing.

"No Lenalee I don't have a lover." He stated again, this time Lavi frown.

"Then is your face had a longing look at your face?" he asks, Allen look down sadly before looking at the window.

"It's something personal," he stated before adding in his mind. 'That none of you should know about.'

'Moyashi,' Kanda thought sadly before closing his eyes, silence then followed.

* * *

**The next day**

Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Toma finally arrive at the china station after a day of silence.

"Ne, Lavi what do you think is wrong with Allen?" Lenalee asks looking at Allen who is walking few steps away from them with Toma beside Allen, leading them to the china branch.

"Don't know Lena-lady, I never saw Allen like this." Lavi stated Lenalee look at the ground before looking at Kanda who is walking at her right.

"What about you Kanda?" she asks, Kanda glance at her before looking back at Allen.

"I don't but whatever it is, it's something the Moyashi doesn't want us to know about." Kanda said before walking a bit faster.

"Oi Moyashi," Kanda called Allen and Toma look behind them making Kanda to stand beside Allen, making him to sigh.

"What is it BaKanda?" he asks Kanda glared at him.

"What is wrong with you?" Kanda asks Allen sigh again.

"What's wrong with me is something I have to keep for myself." He stated Kanda and Toma look at him worriedly.

"Just tell us what's wrong Allen." Lavi demanded standing in front of the young exorcist with Lenalee beside him.

"Why do you guys want to learn so much? My problems are for myself only!" Allen shouted before running ahead of them.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee shouted, they stayed their watching his figure to disappear. Few moments later Kanda began to run, making the three to look at each other before running after him.

"Oi Yuu! What's wrong?" Lavi asks while running Kanda glance at them.

"Did you forget that Moyashi had a terrible sense of direction? Knowing him he might get lost." He stated Lavi, Lenalee and Toma sweat dropped, forgetting Allen's sense of direction.

* * *

**Two hours later**

Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Toma sigh tiredly after running for a couple of hours.

"Where do you think Allen-dono is?" Toma asks, Lavi shake his head. They were searching for Allen everywhere. From the moment Allen run away they didn't saw a trace of him, not even his cloak.

"Maybe we should tell Bak about this, I'm sure they can help us, they had Fou after all." Lenalee suggested, Kanda sigh before nodding his head already tired to argue. Few minutes later the four of them found their selves standing in front the gate of the china branch, they look at each other before going inside.

"Finally!" Lavi exclaimed Lenalee smiled tiredly,

"Oh it's the exorcist from the main branch." They heard, looking behind them they saw Whong holding a pile of books.

"We've been waiting for your arrival." He stated.

* * *

After having Whong to greet them at the gate, the people from the main branch are walking at the hallway of the china branch, not knowing where they are heading.

"Umm, excuse but can you lead us to Bak's office?" Lenalee requested, Whong look behind her.

"We're exactly going there Miss Lee, why do you request it anyway?" Whong asks, Lenalee look at the ground and sigh.

"It's about Allen-kun," she said, Whong raise an eyebrow.

"What about Walker-kun?"

"He's missing," Kanda stated, making the other three to flinch.

"Missing what are you talking about? If it's about Walker-kun, he's….." Whong trailed off, opening the door. The four of them entered only to freeze.

"He's right here," Whong finished, pointing at Allen who is reading a book.

"HA?!"Lavi, Lenalee and Toma shouted, Kanda blink at him.

"You guys are late!" Bak shouted, standing behind the table that's standing in front of Allen, pointing at them. Kanda glared at him, before glaring at Allen.

"Well, we won't be late if a certain MOYASHI didn't run away!" Kanda shouted making Allen to glance at him.

"Putting the blame on me?" he asks coldly, raising an eyebrow, making the others to wince.

"I-it's not like that Allen-kun," Lenalee started, Allen glance at her,

"Then what is Kanda implying then? If you want someone to blame, blame yourself. Aren't you the one who is very persistent on knowing what's wrong even when I said it's none of your business!" by the time Allen finish his statements he's already standing up, the book he was reading at fell on the floor.

"G-gomen," Lenalee said, Allen tsk-ed before taking his seat, picking his book again.

"How about proceeding on the briefing so that we can go and finish this damn mission?" Allen glared at Bak who flinch.

'What's wrong with him?' they all thought before Bak cleared his throat and began to explained their mission, only more detailed.

* * *

**Few hours later**

After briefing their mission, the four exorcists and Toma proceed to the forest where the said innocence is found.

"Man, where the hell is that innocence? We've been walking for hours!" Lavi complained making Lenalee to look at him,

"They said it was just around here, bear with it Lavi." She stated before looking forward and saw Allen walking ahead of them, avoiding as much as possible without getting lost, reading a book.

"Ne Allen, are you sure this the right way?" Lenalee asks, Allen look at her through his shoulder.

"Who knows," he plainly stated, they wince at his tone.

"Walker-dono, what kind of book are you reading?" Toma asks trying to make a conversation.

"The book of Jules Verne, A Journey to the Center of the Earth." Allen answered flipping a page dodging a branch that almost hit his head if he didn't dodge it.

"What kind of book is that Allen?" Lavi asks Kanda just look at Allen, who magically avoid all of the obstacles in his way.

"It's about a professor and his nephew who are looking for the boy's father who went missing for years. I'm not going say more than that." With that said Allen close his book and walk even faster.

Kanda sigh, blaming himself for pushing Allen pass his limit.

'Damn it!' they all thought before running after Allen who is walking ahead of them.

'I can feel it the innocence, I can feel it…..' (?)

* * *

**TBC**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I had to reformat my Laptop because it just kept on hanging up and I just got back, by the way thank you for those who reviewed and followed my work, please continue to support me…. **

**Please REVIEW!**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto and D. Gray man cross-over**

**Title: siblings**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen, Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: bad grammars lemon in the future and violence sort of. OOC**

**Summaries: Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Toma we're sent on a mission; to collect innocence near the country of china. upon and arriving at the place they look around and didn't notice any akuma Lavi move forward to grab the innocence, Allen shouted at him but it was already too late and they were cover by a very bright light and the next thing they knew is that they're in the world where there are ninja's and stuff. But what shock them the most is that Allen and a blond named Naruto act. They look like they knew each other forever, a friend, a lover, a sibling? And not only that the people are respecting Allen like some sort of god, what is exactly going on...**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Previously_

"_Walker-dono, what kind of book are you reading?" Toma asks trying to make a conversation._

"_The book of Jules Verne, A Journey to the Center of the Earth." Allen answered flipping a page dodging a branch that almost hit his head if he didn't dodge it._

"_What kind of book is that Allen?" Lavi asks Kanda just look at Allen, who magically avoid all of the obstacles in his way._

"_It's about a professor and his nephew who are looking for the boy's father who went missing for years. I'm not going say more than that." With that said Allen close his book and walk even faster._

_Kanda sigh, blaming himself for pushing Allen pass his limit._

'_Damn it!' they all thought before running after Allen who is walking ahead of them._

'_I can feel it the innocence, I can feel it…..' (?)_

* * *

Present

Kanda look around the forest feeling something weird.

"Is it just me or the atmosphere here is a bit strange?" Lavi asks making Kanda to glance at them and then noted that they were uneasy, looking a head he notice Allen was tense looking from right to left before turning right,

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee wondered they look at each other before running after Allen, when they were just behind Allen they began to walk beside him.

The exorcist and Toma found themselves getting more uncomfortable the more they walk to wherever Allen is leading them. But what bother them is the mist that was once so thin is slowly becoming a lot thicker the more they walk at the road.

"What's going on?" Lenalee asks when they couldn't see the trees anymore because of the mist.

"Was this mist reported?" Kanda asks, Toma shakes his head.

"There wasn't on the report about a mist getting thicker." He said, Kanda frown and look around.

"Shit!" they heard Lavi curse, they look around to search for Lavi only to find him missing.

"Lavi!" Lenalee shouted, making Allen to sigh. Hearing the sigh Kanda look at Allen to see that he was just looking ahead and his left arm covered by the mist.

"Moyashi, your left arm!" Kanda shouted, Allen glance at him before pulling his hand along with Lavi who was holding Allen's hand all this time making Kanda to growl possessively.

"Lavi?" Lenalee asks looking at a unconscious Lavi before looking at Allen who sigh.

"Hit a tree," he simply stated before moving forward again, dragging Lavi, without care if he hit his head with something. Lenalee, Toma nad Kanda sweat drop before running towards them.

* * *

An hour later

"Aren't we walking in circles?" Kanda asks Allen who just shrug, making Kanda to sigh and look at Lavi who is walking with a total of 30 or so bumps on his head.

'Your fault for fainting immediately.' Kanda thought before bumping Allen who stop, making Lenalee to bump against him, Lavi against her and Toma against him.

"What the fuck, Moyashi!" Kanda shouted making Allen to look at him before moving forward.

"Don't you dare ignore me! You stupid old man!" he shouted then run forward, making the three who are left behind to sigh and began to follow them.

When they catch up with Allen they notice that the mist that were surrounding for an hour was slowly thinning.

"Is it just me or the mist is disappearing?" Lavi asks earning a sigh from his companions.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, baka usagi." Kanda stated rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong with that Yuu?" Lavi asks earnng a slap in the head from Lenalee.

"You're stating the obvious as if you thought of us as idiots." Lenalee said, Lavi flinch from her tone.  
"Gomen," he said, before looking ahead, they keep walking and the mist went thinner the more they walk until they arrive at a clearing where, at the middle of the clearing, a small ball of light is floating. They blink and notice that the mist is more thin than they were before.

"It was said that when the china branch diety, Fou found the innocence it was at a clearing, in a form of a small ball." Toma stated, the exorcist nodded and began to look around for any sign of akuma.

"There's no akuma," Allen stated making his companions to look at him and saw his curse eye activate. The others sigh in relief, Lavi then jump forward the innocene.

"What are you doing Lavi?" Allen asks,

'No, don't take the innocence furthermore don't touch it!'

"Why taking the innocence, so that we can head back to headquarters after this." Lavi said reaching for the innocence, Allen eyes widen before he ran forwards.

'No! don't do it! Don't do it Lavi!'

"Don't do it Lavi!" Allen shouted his thoughts, all those annonymous thoughts were from Allen all this time. But he was too late the moment he finished shouting Lavi already had the innocence in his hand and look at Allen. Everything seems to pause that very moment. Allen reaching his left hand to stop Lavi, eyes wide, mouth open. While Lavi look at Allen with wide eyes, Lenalee and Toma stood frozen, shock. Kanda look at Allen with wide eyes. After three seconds of frozen, the time continued when Kanda's eyes widen a little bit.

"BAKA LAVI!" Allen shouted, eyes close making the other to move forward and their eyes to widen even more if that's possible, before they were surrounded by a bright light. And all you could hear was some rumbling before the light disappeared as well as the exorcist and Toma….

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto and D. Gray man cross-over**

**Title: siblings**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen, Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: bad grammars lemon in the future and violence sort of. OOC**

**Summaries: Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Toma we're sent on a mission; to collect innocence near the country of china. upon and arriving at the place they look around and didn't notice any akuma Lavi move forward to grab the innocence, Allen shouted at him but it was already too late and they were cover by a very bright light and the next thing they knew is that they're in the world where there are ninja's and stuff. But what shock them the most is that Allen and a blond named Naruto act. They look like they knew each other forever, a friend, a lover, a sibling? And not only that the people are respecting Allen like some sort of god, what is exactly going on...**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Previously_

"_Don't do it Lavi!" Allen shouted his thoughts, all those anonymous thoughts were from Allen all this time. But he was too late the moment he finished shouting Lavi already had the innocence in his hand and look at Allen. Everything seems to pause that very moment. Allen reaching his left hand to stop Lavi, eyes wide, mouth open. While Lavi look at Allen with wide eyes, Lenalee and Toma stood frozen, shock. Kanda look at Allen with wide eyes. After three seconds of frozen, the time continued when Kanda's eyes widen a little bit._

"_BAKA LAVI!" Allen shouted, eyes close making the other to move forward and their eyes to widen even more if that's possible, before they were surrounded by a bright light. And all you could hear was some rumbling before the light disappeared as well as the exorcist and Toma…_

* * *

Present

When the bright disappeared the exorcist found their selves falling to the ground.

"WAAAHHH!" Lavi shouted

"AHHHH!" Toma yelled

"KYAAAA!" Lenalee shrieked

"BAKA LAVI!" Kanda scolded and Allen just plainly looks at the ground waiting for them to land.

"Incoming!" Allen shouted, they look at him and saw the ground not more than 50 feet.

"SHIT!" Kanda cursed.

CRASH!

"Damn that hurt…" Lavi whined only to be hit by a rock. "Ouch!" he cried and look behind him to see Allen glaring at him.

"Your fault for getting that innocence! You shouldn't have touch it unless I told you so!" he scolded they look at Allen shock.

"What do you mean Allen-kun?" Lenalee asks, Allen scoff and turn around picking something up. He turns to face them again and showed them the innocence.

"You had the innocence walker-dono?" Toma asks Allen nodded.

"Yes, but thanks to someone, we're not in china nor are we in our world." He stated, Kanda raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean moyashi?" he asks, Allen look at him.

"You'll know if we saw him." He said looking at the sky. "But we can't return to our world yet, not until the lunar eclipse." He said and began to walk away, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Toma look at each other confuse before running after him.

"What do you mean Allen?" Lavi asks Allen just ignored them.

"Do you know this place Allen-kun?"

"Do you also know about the innocence walker-dono?"

"Oi, answer our question Moyashi!" with that Allen finally snapped.

"Shut the fuck up!" he shouted and whirl around to glare at him which made them froze. "Shut the fuck up! It your fault in the beginning anyway! Didn't I tell you that it's none of your business! You keep on talking, you ignored my warning, and you ignored my pleading of leaving me alone!" Allen finished panting before turning around and began to walk.

"Moyashi…." Kanda whispered softly, before following after Allen with the others behind him.

'Gomen….' Kanda thought looking at Allen's back.

* * *

Few hours later

After hours of walking the exorcist finally rest near a stream, the four exorcists and their finder lying under the shade of the tree while Allen is sitting at the stream with his legs dipped in the fresh water. Allen sigh, satisfied.

"I'll never get tire of this…" he said, lying down and close his eyes.

Splash!

Allen heard the water splash, a sign that someone also, sits beside him.

"What is it bakanda?" Allen asks his eyes remained close. He heard Kanda sigh.

"Gomen," he heard Kanda said softly, opening his eyes Allen look Kanda who's legs is dipped in the water and sitting beside him looking at his eyes intensely.

"What?" Allen asks, not sure if heard it right.

"I said I'm sorry," Kanda stated looking away, "I- we push you to your limits, we just didn't know." He added, before hearing Allen chuckling. He looks at him to see Allen smiling at him.

"I can't stay mad with you forever, but know this Kanda, forgiving doesn't mean forgetting." Allen said before looking ahead, Kanda blink at him before smirking and looks ahead as well.

"Yeah," He said. The exorcist stayed there for ten minutes; relax before Allen sat up abruptly startling Kanda.

"Moyashi?" he asks, Allen pulled his legs back to the ground and stands up.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asks, standing up. Lenalee, Lavi and Toma look at them when Allen walks towards them.

"Allen-kun?" Lenalee called, Allen just ignored looking ahead.

Swish! Swish!

Allen looks to the side

Thud! Thud!

Before looking back ahead,

Swish!

"Shit!" he cursed before activating his innocence and covered himself and his companions with his cloak!

Thunk! Thunk!

They heard metals hitting Allen's cloak before lifting it up, they look around them and saw sharp kunais on the ground.

'Ninjas!' they thought, before they heard Allen shouted.

"Calm down it's just me!" they look ahead and saw Allen deactivating his innocence and saw some people ready to attack with a kunai in their hands.

"Calm down it's just me," they heard Allen said again and look at them to see him smiling at the ninjas softly. "It's just me Iruka-sensei," then they heard a gasp and saw a man, who had a big scar across his nose and his hair tied in a ponytail, moving forward.

"Allen Walker," they heard the man name Iruka said, Allen nodded.

"The Allen Walker?" they heard another man asks, Allen nodded again before showing them his left arm.

"Allen!" Iruka shouted running towards Allen happily, Allen run as well meeting him mid way.

"Allen-sama is back!" the exorcist heard the ninja shouted.

"huh?" they ask each other confuse before moving towards Allen, as well as the ninjas. When the exorcist arrived behind Allen, him and Iruka pulled apart from their embrace. And heard something that made them even more confuse and shock.

"Welcome back…" Iruka shakes his head. "No…. Welcome home Allen." Iruka corrected Allen smiled.

"I'm home…." Then they heard a gasp, they then look behind them to see the exorcist gaping like a fish except from Kanda.

"HUH?!"

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto and D. Gray man cross-over**

**Title: siblings**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen, Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: bad grammars lemon in the future and violence sort of. OOC**

**Summaries: Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Toma we're sent on a mission; to collect innocence near the country of china. upon and arriving at the place they look around and didn't notice any akuma Lavi move forward to grab the innocence, Allen shouted at him but it was already too late and they were cover by a very bright light and the next thing they knew is that they're in the world where there are ninja's and stuff. But what shock them the most is that Allen and a blond named Naruto act. They look like they knew each other forever, a friend, a lover, a sibling? And not only that the people are respecting Allen like some sort of god, what is exactly going on...**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Previously_

"_Allen-sama is back!" the exorcist heard the ninja shouted._

"_Huh?" they ask each other confuse before moving towards Allen, as well as the ninjas. When the exorcist arrived behind Allen, he and Iruka pulled apart from their embrace. And heard something that made them even more confuse and shock._

"_Welcome back…" Iruka shakes his head. "No…. Welcome home Allen." Iruka corrected Allen smiled._

"_I'm home…." Then they heard a gasp, they then look behind them to see the exorcist gaping like a fish except from Kanda._

"_HUH?!"_

* * *

Present

"What do you 'welcome home'? No, more importantly what do you mean 'I'm home' Allen?" Lavi asks pointing at Allen and Iruka who raise an eyebrow at them.

"Do you know them Allen-sama?" a ninja asks, Kanda raise an eyebrow.

"I never knew ninjas exist." He stated, making the said people to look at him before looking at Allen then point at the exorcist.

"Please don't tell us that these guys are exorcist, people from the world you went?" Iruka, Allen sighs before nodding.

"Unfortunately, yes." Allen mumbled hearing a gasp from Lenalee, Lavi and Toma.

"Allen the way you said that is like you hated us…." Lenalee trailed off when Allen looks at him with a pointed look.

"Well, I wouldn't hate you if you somehow aren't so persistent." Allen stated before looking at a ninja. Iruka blink at him before looking at the exorcist, with a disapproving look.

"You aren't allowed to push Allen so hard." He said the exorcist and Toma flinch when the ninjas also glared at them.

"Did someone go back to report about this?" Allen asks looking at Iruka happily, Iruka shakes his head.

"Not yet, but we're about to." He said before looking at one of the ninjas but before he could give an order Allen stop him.

"No, let's just keep it a secret for now. You know a surprise for the others." Allen smiled at them Iruka look at the ninjas who just cheered.

"Alright, let's walk back to the village then you can tell what happen…" he stated and wraps an arm around Allen's shoulder and led him to the path where they came from. The black orders members stayed there shock.

"Do you know about this Kanda-dono?" Toma asks Kanda shakes his head.

"Oi, are you guys coming with us? We can't leave you behind here just because you pushed Allen." Iruka said smiling at them, though behind that smile had a warning. They glance at each other before following after them. The ninjas then lead the way.

"Now, tell me what happen…" Iruka said….

* * *

Few hours later

"And then, Komurin went haywire again and you won't believe what happen next…" Allen trailed off looking at the ninjas.

"What?" they ask eagerly.

"The Komurin went after me, making me run towards my room. I lock the door of my room and hide in the corner. The Komurin pulled the door open and his hand went inside, searching for me and throwing the things he got away." Allen explained Iruka and the other ninjas made a mental note to beat this Komui if they somehow meet.

"How did you escape Allen-sama?" a brown haired boy asks. Allen rubs his neck sheepishly.

"Well, when Komurin grab my leg and brought me out hanging upside down. Kanda, the one with a high ponytail saved me, he slash the Komurin into half and catch me from falling to the concrete." Allen answered smiling at Kanda who look away. Iruka look at him before looking at Allen and turn around to face Kanda and bowed.

"Thank you for saving him." He said and went back to talk to Allen.

"Well, it's not like all of them are that persistent right?" he asks Allen nodded before blinking at Iruka.

"How did you found us anyway?" he asks Iruka chuckled.

"Well, few hours ago before we found you. He saw a bright light and wanted to look at it. But he wasn't allowed to so, we went instead and viola we found you." Iruka stated Allen look at him.

"Injured," he stated Iruka sigh before nodding.

"Pretty much…" he said before smiling happily. When he saw a gate, they stop few feet away from it.

"Konoha?" Lavi asks before looking at Allen who had a big smile on his face.

"Wah! It still hadn't change for all those years!" he exclaimed Iruka nodded and went ahead and saluted some ninjas guard, who step back, startled when they saw Allen who made a hushing posture but it didn't work.

"Allen-sama?!" they shouted, Allen laugh at them then look ahead were the other villagers looking at him with wide eyes.

"Don't shout my/his name!" he and Iruka pleaded, the people snapped their mouth before smiling and nod before walking away smiling. Allen and Iruka smiled in relief before chuckling at each other.

"We can't have this." Iruka said before taking five cloaks from the guard and give to the exorcist.

"Wear this and we'll be walking at the alleys." He suggested Allen chuckled before wearing the cloak the others followed suit. It took them minutes to reach their destination without being spotted by the villagers. Allen smiled at Iruka, before looking at the huge building in front of them.

"Hokage Tower, still hasn't change for all those years huh…" Allen said crossing his arms on his chest. The exorcists and Toma just look at him, making Allen to glance at them before waving a hand dismissively.

"Explanation will be done later, right now I got to meet two people or three if the assistant is there." Allen said before walking ahead the door making Iruka to chuckled and followed him, the rest of the ninjas just shakes their heads.

"Halt, who are you?" a ninja asks blocking Allen's way, Iruka went behind Allen and shrug his shoulders.

"I just need to see the Hokage, am I not allowed?" Allen asks lifting his hood a bit before putting it back. The ninja who block their way open his mouth and was about to shout only get their mouth cover by the other ninjas who are with Allen. They whispered to each other before nodding and smiled at Allen and open the door.

"They still remember me, after all this years." Allen mumble.

"Who wouldn't, when there's a person staying here and is _exactly_ like you?" Iruka asks, Allen glance at him.

"The personalities you mean." He said and they giggled. They walk for a couple of minutes before stopping at a door. Iruka made a hushing sign at them before knocking three times.

"Come in." they heard the order and Iruka went inside closing the door behind him but not entirely.

"What did you found Iruka?" they heard someone asks.

"We found nothing Tsunade-sama…" Iruka trailed off making their hokage arch an eyebrow. "But rather we found someone…" he finished and open the door making Tsunade to drop her pen and Shizune to cover her mouth with her hand.

"Allen…" Tsunade whispered Allen smiled at her.

"I'm back…" Allen stated, making her and Shizune to smile.

"Welcome home…"

* * *

….

At a hospital

A blond haired boy look at the window longingly before sighing sadly, making a white haired mask man who is sitting besides the boy's bed, reading a book look at him.

"Is something the matter Naruto?" the man asks the boy called Naruto glance at him.

"I just miss him Kakashi-sensei, I want to see him." Naruto said, the man Kakashi just sigh.

"Bear it Naruto, we don't have a choice." He said, Naruto look at the window again nodding slowly making Kakashi to sigh again before hearing a knock.

"I'll go see who it is." He said and stands up Naruto just glance at him before fixing his gaze at the window only hearing whispering voices.

...

* * *

….

At the door

"Yes who is it?" Kakashi ask opening the door but before any word could escaped his mouth Iruka or his dolphin covered his mouth and whispered something to him. Kakashi eye widen before looking at the people standing beside Iruka and nodded.

….

* * *

Inside the room

Naruto ignored whatever or whoever Kakashi is talking to, and when the door closed, Naruto sigh looking at the bed.

"Who was it Kakashi-sensei?" he asks before looking up then Naruto's eyes widen when he saw the person he want to see the most.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" the person said, Naruto gasp.

"Allen?" he asks, Allen smiled at him.

"Naruto…" he said, making Naruto to smile at him. They look at each other's eyes ignoring everyone that are with them. Allen bit his lips then tears started to fall from their eyes.

"Naruto!" he shouted and hugs the said blond.

"Allen…" Naruto stated hugging him back ten times.

"Welcome back…. Welcome back…young brother…." Naruto cried, making the black order to froze.

"I'm back…. Nii-san…." Allen cried back ignoring the gasp they heard and especially the shout.

"Nii-san?!"

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto and D. Gray man cross-over**

**Title: siblings**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen, Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: bad grammars lemon in the future and violence sort of. OOC**

**Summaries: Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Toma we're sent on a mission; to collect innocence near the country of china. upon and arriving at the place they look around and didn't notice any akuma Lavi move forward to grab the innocence, Allen shouted at him but it was already too late and they were cover by a very bright light and the next thing they knew is that they're in the world where there are ninja's and stuff. But what shock them the most is that Allen and a blond named Naruto act. They look like they knew each other forever, a friend, a lover, a sibling? And not only that the people are respecting Allen like some sort of god, what is exactly going on...**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Kurama talking"**

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Previously_

"_Allen?" he asks, Allen smiled at him._

"_Naruto…" he said, making Naruto to smile at him. They look at each other's eyes ignoring everyone that are with them. Allen bit his lips then tears started to fall from their eyes._

"_Naruto!" he shouted and hugs the said blond._

"_Allen…" Naruto stated hugging him back ten times._

"_Welcome back…. Welcome back…young brother…." Naruto cried, making the black order to froze._

"_I'm back…. Nii-san…." Allen cried back ignoring the gasp they heard and especially the shout._

"_Nii-san?!"_

* * *

Present

Allen and his brother, Naruto, hugs each other, ignoring the gapings mouths of Lavi and Lenalee, a glaring Kanda and a sweating Toma who felt the jealousy of Kanda and their teachers. They stayed like that for a few minutes, wanting to know if its real, that the other is there for real. They then let go of each other. Naruto put his palm on Allen's cheek and smiled.

"Your back…." He whispered Allen nodded, a tear slipped from his eye which was immediately brush away by his brother.

"I'm home…" Allen whispered back, his brother chuckled before hugging him again and kisses his head and cheek, ignoring the glare Kanda gave to him.

"**Kit I want to talk to him~~~"** Naruto heard, making him to pout.

"Oh shut Kurama…" he said, Allen look at him when he move away before giggling when he pouted. Naruto glared playfully at him before closing his eyes. When he open his eyes again, it's not azure blue anymore but red, like a cat.

"Whoa!" Lavi exclaimed stepping back, Kanda blink watching Allen who keeps on giggling. Naruto then growled.

"**What's funny kit?" **he asks, Allen shakes his head.

"Nothing~" he playfully said, before squealing when he was grab by Naruto and got tickled by the latter.

"Stop….hahahahaha….stop!...hahaha Kurama!" he pleaded, before Kurama finally stop.

"**Never underestimate me kit." **The fox said, before leaning Naruto's forehead on Allen.

"Been a while old man…" he teases earning a growl from Kurama.

"**Yes, kit it's been while, now I'll talk to you later. Damn body of this brother of yours is weak for now."** He stated, before going back to Naruto's mind.

'Kurama!' Naruto scream in his mind before yelping in pain and look at Allen who's pulling his ear while smiling at him.

"What did you do to your body, Nii-san?" he asks, Naruto gulp, while Iruka and Kakashi sweat's drop before inching towards the door like a crab.

"Eto…. A mission… eh, hehehe.." he chuckled nervously. Allen blink before smiling.

"I see…" Allen said glancing at the teachers who are about to go out. "Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei…" he called out, they jump and freeze. Allen slowly look at them.

"Where were you?" he asks, sweetly. Iruka and Kakashi slowly turn around and look at him, before smiling nervously, and flee away.

The exorcists blink at them before looking at Allen who began to pull Naruto's ear again.

"Sorry!" he shouted, Allen sigh before looking at his companions who blink at him.

"Nii-san, these guys are the exorcist by the way…" he introduced, Naruto rub his ear before looking at them.

"Hey," he greeted before looking at Allen. "Introduction is a bit nice?" he requested, Allen chuckled before nodding.

* * *

An hour later

"Come on brat it's time for you to announced." Tsunade ordered entering the room making the siblings to pout and the rest to blink in confusion.

"Can we do it later?" Allen and Naruto asks in unision, making Tsunade to groan.

"Will you stop talking in unision!" she demanded, they all blink.

"Nope, it's fun after all." The siblings grin at her. Tsunade sigh in defeat before nodding.

"An hour, then after that go to the hokage tower and we'll announce it to the village." With that Tsunade left the room.

"Damn, baa-chan is really serious right?" Naruto asks, folding his arms behind his head. Allen nodded before folding his arms at the side of the bed and lay his head there. They blink at him and notice that the moment Allen lay his head down he went to sleep.

"Poor little kit." Naruto said, brushing Allen's hair gently before looking at the exorcist.

"So where were we before Baa-chan interrupted?" he asks, Lavi and Lenalee look at each other before looking at Toma who looks at Kanda who sigh before looking at them.

"The mission in china where the sprout met the Noah of pleasure," he said, before freezing the other followed suit and look at Naruto who grin at them, but his aura is different.

"Noah of pleasure?" he asks, Lenalee and Lavi fidgeted then point at Timcanpy who all this is sitting at the head board.

"Tim can show you Naruto-kun…" Lenalee laugh nervously, Naruto blink before looking at Tim.

"Can you show it to me Tim?" he asks Tim nodded before flying towards him and open his mouth. The exorcist waited for the video to finish but what the exorcist didn't expected is the red cloak thing or chakra surround Naruto when he saw Tyki put his hand through Allen's chest or it started when the Noah harmed Allen.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Naruto roared, which heard to the hokage tower, making Tsunade to spill her sake on the floor.

The exorcist took a step back; Allen stirred fluttering his eyes and rub his eyes, before yawning.

'Cute!' Kanda squealed in his mind and turn to look at Toma who give him a handkerchief which he use immediately to wipe the blood on his nose.

'Kanda-dono…' Toma thought.

THUNK!

They look at the bed, where they show Allen holding a tray which he use to hit Naruto before rubbing his head.

"Nii-san!" he whined.

"B-b-but!" Naruto began to explained when the door slam open.

"BRAT!" Tsunade shouted glaring at Naruto who gulp. Allen sigh before moving towards the exorcist and stand beside Kanda.

"Alllennnn~~" Naruto whine and squealed when Tsunade march towards him, when she reach him he immediately grab Naruto's collar and brought his face near her and glared.

"Give me one good reason for not beating you to pulp." She demanded, Allen sigh and notice that Lavi, Lenalee and Toma are trembling.

"From the looks if it Baa-chan's sake got wasted.." he stated looking at Naruto, who point at Allen's, who in return raise an eyebrow.

"And what does little kit got to do with you shouting?" she asks, and Naruto requested Tim to show her the video.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" the civilians, who didn't knew Allen arrive, froze and look at the hospital and began to pray for a certain person to be safe, said person froze and prayed that his secret crush isn't saying something bad about him to the hokage.

Iruka and Kakashi sigh from the head monument of the hokage's before looking at each other, Kakashi standing and Iruka sitting leaning at his hands behind his back before chuckling.

Just another day at Konoha

* * *

**TBC**

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, been busy with school lately sorry…**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto and D. Gray man cross-over**

**Title: siblings**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Kanda x Allen, Sasuke x Naruto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: bad grammars lemon in the future and violence sort of. OOC**

**Summaries: Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Toma we're sent on a mission; to collect innocence near the country of china. upon and arriving at the place they look around and didn't notice any akuma Lavi move forward to grab the innocence, Allen shouted at him but it was already too late and they were cover by a very bright light and the next thing they knew is that they're in the world where there are ninja's and stuff. But what shock them the most is that Allen and a blond named Naruto act. They look like they knew each other forever, a friend, a lover, a sibling? And not only that the people are respecting Allen like some sort of god, what is exactly going on...**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Kurama talking"**

**Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Previously_

"_THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" the civilians, who didn't knew Allen arrive, froze and look at the hospital and began to pray for a certain person to be safe, said person froze and prayed that his secret crush isn't saying something bad about him to the hokage._

_Iruka and Kakashi sigh from the head monument of the hokage's before looking at each other, Kakashi standing and Iruka sitting leaning at his hands behind his back before chuckling._

_Just another day at Konoha_

* * *

Present

* * *

**Allen's POV**

I sigh for the nth time that day, it's good to be home but sometimes it's tiring. After Tsunade saw my fight with Tyki, she almost rampaged in the room and I think those people who never knew about my arrival is praying for a certain person's safety if they somehow heard her. Speaking of that person is he here?

* * *

**Third person's POV**

Allen look at his brother who is smiling nervously.

"Nii-san," he called, Naruto look at him. "Is he here?" Allen finished, Naruto blink and open his mouth before snapping it back. The siblings look at Tsunade who had fire surrounding her. Allen felt some goose bumps and sprinted to his brother and they hug each other once again ignoring the exorcist.

"Oh he's here alright, who do you think is the reason your brother is here in the hospital?!" she shouted, now Allen prayed for the person's safety.

"Baa-chan…" Naruto said, Tsunade sigh and look at the siblings.

"It's time brats." She only said, the siblings sigh and let go of each other. Naruto stands up from the bed and change his clothes, Allen look at the exorcist and smiled at them.

"Let's go, you're in for a big surprise." He said and followed the hokage and his brother. The exorcist and Toma look at each other before shrugging and the next thing they knew is that they are at the roof top of the hokage tower wearing their cloaks, and saw the villagers looking at Tsunade who is smiling at them.

"Citizens of Konoha!" she shouted. "We all know that my successor Uzumaki Naruto, who almost sacrifice himself to win the war two years ago, had a brother and was send to another world." Naruto step forward, the citizens cheered at him.

"Then let us welcome my little brother, Uzumaki Allen!" he shouted, Allen step forward and took of his cloak, the crowd roared, shouted.

Allen took a deep breath, the citizens quieten up.

"Minna Todaima!" he shouted, they shouted back.

"Okaeri Allen!"

* * *

**Few hours later**

Allen sigh tiredly flopping at the couch, Lavi and Toma lay on the floor, Lenalee sitting at a chair, Kanda lean his back at the wall and Naruto blink at them before snapping his fingers.

"How could I forgot?!" he exclaimed they all look at him tiredly.

"You guys didn't rest right?" he asks,

"No shit Sherlock." Kanda scoff receiving a glare from Allen. Naruto ignore his statement.

"Alright, you guys rest here while I'll cook for dinner." He said, before proceeding to the kitchen. The others sigh tiredly.

"Why didn't you told us that you had a brother Allen?" Lavi asks, Allen glance at him.

"There's a reason why I hadn't told you about having a brother as well about the innocence Tim carried." He said.

"Aren't you going to tell us everything, Allen-dono?" Toma asks, Allen sigh again.

"The only thing I'll tell you about is the innocence." He said.

"I think that's fine than nothing." Lenalee said.

"And I think we can put a thing and two, Moyashi. Where not idiots." Kanda stated sitting besides Allen at the couch.

"Fine," Allen grumbled, "The innocence we had is what we Konoha called travelling innocence. It might look whole but it's half in reality. The first half is the innocence we found, and the other is in this world and my brother has it." He explained.

"Then how can we return back?" Lenalee asks.

"we can go back to 'you world' during the lunar eclipse, which is next month, still lucky for you a month here is two days at your world." He said, they sigh in relief while Kanda frown.

"What do you mean 'your world', Moyashi?" he asks, Allen look at him.

"I don't belong there, I may have innocence but I was born here and this world is my home and where my family is. So I think 'your world' is the right thing to say." He answered, Kanda glared at him.

"Besides, the people who didn't belong in this world will forget everything the moment they arrive at their world." Naruto said coming out from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready by the way." He added and went back to the kitchen Allen followed him excitedly.

'I wonder what's for dinner?' he thought disappearing from the sight of the exorcist and finder.

""so we'll forget everything we know about Allen?" Lenalee asks, Kanda sigh before going to the kitchen the rest followed silently. They ate their dinner in silence not knowing what to say until they heard the front door open.

"when Baa-chan bursted out earlier did you pray for his safety Allen?" Naruto asks, Allen nodded.

"At her last outburst actually." He said.

"Naruto! What did you tell to the Hokage that I suddenly need to pray for my safety twice?!" they heard a voice shouted.

"The first outbust isn't directed to you, but the last one is teme!" Naruto shouted, then a young man with black hair appeared.

"Hello Uchiha Sasuke." Allen greeted, the former blink and look at him.

"Ah, Allen your back." He greeted.

"Uchiha might I asks you what are you doing here?" Naruto asks seriously, Sasuke look at Naruto's eyes.

"Stop using you 'business tone' Naruto, and am I really not allowed in here?" he asks solemnly, Naruto look at his plate.

"Yes, like Tsunade-sama said what you've done to me is till unforgivable."

"Dobe I said I'm sorry! I'm really am!"

"Forgiving doesn't mean forgetting Uchiha now get out of my mansion." Naruto demanded finally looking at Sasuke with his ruby eyes shocking the black order members.

"Alright but don't think I've given up yet Naruto." Sasuke said sadly before disappearing with a poof.

"Uchiha Sasuke , your best friend and ex-lover." Allen stated glancing at Naruto who's face expression is heartbroken.

"Let's just spend this day of you arriving tomorrow I'll give you and your friends a tour." Naruto suggested, Allen had no choice but to nodded.

"**Kits…"** Kurama said sadly. **" Things will be different from now on kits, you'll be Happy again."** Kurama said before sleeping, knowing that his host and brother never heard him.

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review!**

**Next story update:**

**D. Gray-Man**

**Black Order Power Rangers**

**Sunday or Monday will be the deadline**


End file.
